Harry Potter AU drabbles
by Interested Fan
Summary: These are one-shots set in AUs. They are done by prompt given by the reviews and readers. If you have a prompt for one please send it. If you have a specific AU you want send the details of the AU in your review or PM with your prompt. Rating may change depending on the nature of the prompts.


**Interested Fan owns nothing.**

 **Prompt-** **You should do one about eighteen year old Lupin getting tricked into watching five year old Tonks while Sirius goes on a date.**

 **POV-Remus**

"No."

Remus sighed as Sirius pulled a kicked puppy face. "Please Mary has never said yes before. I'll owe you one. I'll stop teasing you about the crush you had on Cousin Andromeda in school, I'm that desperate."

Remus shook his head. "Sirius she already decided that were getting married and I don't want to encourage that. She'll make me decide flower arrangements and color schemes."

Sirius made a confused face. "What do you mean by that? Where would Tonks even get the materials to do that she's five?"

"Lily thought it was cute and gave her the magazines from where she was planning her and James's marriage since she doesn't need it any more. I still can't believe her and James got married right out of school after only dating a year," Remus said thinking back to the wedding.

"Hahahahahaha"

Remus snapped out of his remembrance to turn red at Sirius's laughter. "It's not funny Sirius. She is really persistent and I keep hearing what you said to me about Blacks always getting what they want every time I see her face. She may have the last name of Tonks but she is definitely her mother's daughter."

"That's great then. After all you did have a crush on her mum. We could be family," Sirius stated slinging his arm over Remus's shoulder and swinging the other as if to display a picture of the future. "I thought you said that you would stop teasing me about that," Remus deadpanned. Sirius smiled wolfishly. "That's only if you agree to watch Tonks~"

"No it's not worth it. I…" Remus was cut off mid-sentence by a car horn honking from outside.

Sirius bolted out the door. "Thanks Moony. You're the best!" Sirius shouted as he leapt into the car and sped off before Remus could object.

"I cannot believe that git. See if I ever willingly do you a favor again," Remus muttered as he pulled out his phone.

You are dead. No one will find your body. Lily and Severus will help.

Remus sent the text to Sirius as he walked down the hall to check on Tonks where Sirius had deposited her when he had come over to beg Remus to babysit his five year old cousin so he could go on a date.

She was sitting at his coffee table in the living room with the magazines she had likely packed the second Sirius had told her he was bringing her over.

"What do you think about this color pink, Remus?" Tonks said looking up from her magazine to show him the color. It was a soft rose leaning more towards the red end of the color spectrum.

"Why can't we have blue instead?" He asked, playing along so as not to upset the girl. She shook her head. "Weddings are mostly for the bride and I want it to be pink. I can't marry you 'til I'm much older because mummy said I couldn't marry 'til I was older, but I want my wedding to match my hair. Pink is an amazing color anyway." She finished with a short nod to affirm her statement. "The color is lovely," Remus answered as Tonks hair shifted to the color she wanted for the wedding.

Tonks's smile was bright enough to light a city.

 **Time Skip and P.o.v. Change-Sirius**

Sirius had a great time with Mary and they had plans for a second date soon. He just hoped that Moony would eventually forgive him and not recruit Lily and Severus to help murder him and hide his body like he threatened. Lily was scary enough on her own, but add in her overprotective adoptive brother who hated his guts and could no longer torment James, the other subject of his wrath…yeah they would never find his body. Severus Snape-Evans would ensure it.

He hopped out of Mary's car, leaning back in to give her a quick kiss as he did. He went up to Remus's door and unlocked it with his wand.

He walked to the end of the entry way and into the living room. Remus was laying on the couch with Tonks laying on his chest. On the table was cut up magazines and a scroll with the cut outs stuck to it titled 'My Wedding' in Remus's handwriting. Sirius started snickering, but quickly stopped when he noticed Remus's yellow eyes watching him.

"Err…Thank you for watching her?"

"The deal still holds about my former crush even if you ran out the door before I could answer." Sirius nodded his head quickly not wanting to irritate his friend anymore tonight if he wanted favors in the future.

 **Time Skip**

Sirius was packing up Tonks things while Remus tried to unwrap the little girl's arms from around his neck unsuccessfully. "Tonks, I'm sure we will see each other again soon. Sirius's birthday is coming up and your mom and James usually get together to plan a party. I'll go to the party and you'll be there to greet me okay?"

Tonks let go and pouted with shining eyes. "You better. You don't wanna be a liar or a cheater!"

Sirius couldn't help but burst out laughing. "She's got you on a leash already Moony!"

Remus glared at Sirius with yellow eyes, before softening them as he looked at Tonks. "I won't cheat on you by not going to the party."

Remus carried Tonks out of the door followed by Sirius. He handed the little girl to Sirius and made to go back into his house before turning around at Tonks insistence.

"Where's my kiss?" she asked, pursing her lips with her eyes closed. Remus gave Sirius a panicked look while Sirius tried not to burst out into laughter. Remus paused before saying something that shocked Tonks.

"You realize I get to call you Nymphadora as much as I want if we get married right?"

Tonks eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. Remus quickly capitalized on her surprise to kiss her on the forehead and rush back into his house.

Sirius finally couldn't contain his laughter anymore and before he apparated everyone in the neighborhood heard his barking laugh.

He had something so much better to tease Moony with than his old crush!


End file.
